Yposchéseis
by Althariel
Summary: A veces los deseos más inconfesables se vuelven realidad... Aioria recibe una extraña visita cuando menos se lo espera, pero cuando más lo necesita aunque su significado sea del todo insondable a primera vista.


**Yposchéseis  
(Tr. Promesas)**

para Hokuto Sexy

Todos tenemos promesas que cumplir,  
los dos hemos roto la nuestra.  
Tú has muerto y yo he llorado…

Cada año era lo mismo. Siempre en la misma temporada, la que precedía al aniversario de la gran traición, siempre atado al pasado, siempre deseando evadirme a través de los sentidos, siempre odiando, siempre amando, siempre anhelando lo imposible, lo que no tendría jamás, siempre enloquecido buscando sin razón una respuesta y un poco de control.

Diez años habían sido un lento sucedáneo que ayudó apenas a borrar el recuerdo de esas noches en prisión; aunque eventualmente evadí el asco, inevitable herencia de mis carceleros y, finalmente, conseguí limpiar mi ultraje con su sangre no obtuve mayor satisfacción. Fue un simple acto de justicia y la justicia por regla general se acercaba al equilibrio. Pero el equilibrio no me hizo feliz… aún cargaba un estigma demasiado pesado para llevar a cuestas: el abandono. Busqué amantes, hombres y mujeres, para solventar mi soledad, y por Afrodita y sus artes que todos cayeron bajo mi subyugante personalidad, atraídos por esa belleza clásica, característica mía… mientras yo seguía estando solo en sus camas, a su lado, con su compañía o sin ella…

Por eso, dejar al joven desnudo en medio de la cama aún caliente, la chica voluptuosa a su lado, vestirme y abandonar la habitación con sus aromas de alcohol y sexo, fue todo la misma cosa. Una cosa de todas las madrugadas, como el dolor cotidiano de cabeza, la pesadez de los miembros cansados, el agotamiento orgásmico procedente de estas escapadas, la cruda soledad de la mañana siguiente y la nefasta depresión de volver a los fríos pilares y muros blancos del Santuario.

Blancos... de luto, nadie podría quitarme jamás esa idea. Quizás en otro momento pudieron ostentar colores, pero hoy me parecían sólo eso: templos mortuorios, viejas formas de un pasado perdido, repletas de espíritus errantes y de númenes incomprensibles. El Santuario me había arrebatado todo y se había convertido, paradójicamente, en mi único hogar, en mi brillante prisión prístina.

Lo odiaba y por eso cada noche me escapaba de ahí, para soltar a la fiera en un terreno neutral y menos resplandeciente, lejos de mis detractores quienes no paraban de echarme en cara una mácula heredada… ¡Cómo enfurezco de pensar en ellos y en mi… ja… bienhechor!. Más ahora que antes, hasta hace unas semanas había podido mantenerme tranquilo, pero ahora literalmente era un león enjaulado, melancólico, enojado, dolido, celoso, furioso... asustado... y Milo, aunque pasaba varias noches a la semana conmigo, todas las que no se lamentaba por el abandono de Camus, no podía permanecer todo el tiempo pegado a mí, su orgullo le imponía un límite y, de cualquier forma, él nunca había podido controlarme. Yo le hacía daño conscientemente, a veces me divertía provocándole dolor, a él, al amante duramente abandonado, al seductor metido en mi cama y yo metido en sus huesos... era mezquino de mi parte... pero yo quería destruir.

Pero no quería destruirlo a él, único lazo divino que me quedaba pese a todo… pese al rencor, a la traición y a los amantes; por eso, esa madrugada deseaba que no estuviera esperándome hecho una furia en mis aposentos privados, dispuesto a golpearme por las mordidas y rasguños en mi espalda, dispuesto a amarme e intentar poseerme sólo _Afrodita Urania_[1] sabría por qué.

Me escabullí dentro del Santuario por esos pasadizos y acantilados imposibles para cualquiera salvo para una cabra montesa, evadiendo a los guardias, cuidándome de ocultar mi cosmos y rogando a todos los dioses porque el escorpión estuviese dormido y enojado, sí, seguramente lo estaría, pero a salvo en su cama y en su templo.

Apenas llegar al mío noté una cosa: Milo efectivamente había estado ahí horas antes. Su aroma impregnaba mis estancias, la estela de su cosmos ardiente se notaba en pisos, columnas, paredes, frisos... en todos lados. Joder, siempre esa esencia intoxicante, roja, fuerte, sensual. El deseo me acometió como una oleada brutal capaz de asfixiarme.

¿Quién carajo aguantaba eso?, me ahogaba en mí mismo, en mi ropa de civil... me deshice de ella: chamarra, camisa, pantalón, reloj y cinturón, jodidos zapatos y finalmente también la ropa interior, todo quedó regado a través de los pisos de mármol hasta los aposentos. El aire fresco debía ser reconfortante, sí, pero no lo sentí, sólo seguía el rastro dejado por Milo, cazaba su esencia en mi templo, lo olfateaba y más que nada lo sentía en la piel. Indescriptible del todo, en parte su cosmos venenoso y en parte su aroma cargado de sexo.

Sabía que el escorpión no estaba ahí, es más, sabía que mi templo estaba vacío, sabía que pagaría esta ausencia nocturna en su cama en nuestro próximo encuentro, pero sobre todo, estaba perfectamente consciente de que no podría tolerar más su presencia ausente sin ofrecerme a pagar la deuda esa misma madrugada.

Mi habitación, con toda su ateniense sobriedad, estaba hecha un desastre, revuelta, desordenada por la furia de Milo. Levanté el arcón de madera con mis cosas, apenas tocarlo percibí los destellos rojizos de su cosmos al hurgar en él y revolverlo para encontrar algo, un indicio, acerca de dónde podría haber estado esa noche. Me acerqué a la cama y me tendí desnudo sobre las sábanas para notar su calor, el escorpión había dormido ahí, mi almohada olía a su cabello, las sábanas a su sudor... podía oler su rabia envolviéndome.

_Pathos_… deseo irresistible, mi perdición, mi salvación, mi condena.

Por supuesto, todo eso era ridículo y mi situación para reírse: yo, recientemente saciado mi apetito sexual, regresaba a mi templo deseando casi dolorosamente a alguien a quien había rechazado, me masturbaba sobre mi cama pensando en él para finalmente enojarme conmigo mismo, arrojar sábanas, almohada y colchón de lado, patear la cama, golpear furioso la pared y meterme a dar un baño de agua helada.

Todo tenía una explicación... siempre la tenía, la explicación que el melio me pedía a diario, a gritos; la explicación que no le daba porque no la entendería. La explicación tenía la piel canela, el cabello oscuro, los ojos verdes y... y había muerto tiempo atrás.

¿Cuántos días llevaba apareciéndoseme en sueños, jodiéndome la vida y alejándome de Milo? Perdí la cuenta después del primer mes, como todos los años en estas fechas: a diario estaba conmigo, todas las noches, educándome en los valores griegos, explicándome el concepto de _diké__**[2]**_, enseñándome a tener como estandarte la excelencia y la templanza, en suma a comportarme con _areté_. Todas las noches yo volvía a estar en su templo, bajo su tutela, luchando desnudo con él en la palestra, ejercitándome bajo su mirada, recibiendo su aprobación, compartiendo su alimento, compartiéndolo a él mismo con alguien más, alejado de su cama por una pared infranqueable, la pared de la hermandad.

Enojado por recordarle cuando me empeñé toda la noche en olvidarlo, lavé mi cuerpo con una esponja borrando las señales del chico del bar y de su novia, luego me hundí en el agua helada del enorme pilón marmóreo, mis músculos se contrajeron violentamente mientras se acostumbraban a la temperatura, eso me recordó al amante francés, a ese que solía helar el agua con su sola presencia, a ese que también estaba ausente. Recargué la cabeza en el borde de piedra e intenté relajarme, esperaría la mañana ahí metido; Eolo se llevaría el aroma de Milo y Apolo los recuerdos de Aioros, sólo cabía esperar.

Esperar... El sueño me vencía por fin, metido sosegadamente en el agua, languideciendo conforme el cansancio me hacia su presa, indefenso en mi propio reino, dormitando.

A través de la niebla de _Sueño_ sentí una caricia sedosa en mis hombros, en mi cuello, una caricia que bajó por mi pecho, se hundió en el agua y la removió lo suficiente para vaciármela encima otra vez erizándome la piel. Un beso sosegado por la curva de mi cuello, una mano firme empujándome suavemente hacia adelante, un cuerpo resbalando a mi espalda al entrar en la tina, un abrazo fuerte envolviéndome sin que pudiera siquiera abrir los ojos, unas manos ondulantes acariciando mi vientre.

El agua se derramó y cayó hasta las baldosas de mármol. Tanto era mi cansancio... no pude más que abandonarme sin abrir los ojos… el calor piel a piel me hacía sentir completo.

—No es un buen momento ahora, Milo, —mentí deliberadamente tomando sus manos bajo el agua y recargándolas en mi vientre cejando por un instante las caricias, disfrutando únicamente su tacto tibio y vigoroso, recorrí con mis manos las suyas, sus dedos, sus palmas... sus palmas, sus muñecas, sus palmas… sus dedos.

Una risa cálida me respondió, me asustó, me hizo despertar de golpe y girarme en el pilón, quedar de rodillas frente a él, los dos cubiertos de agua. Me miraba en ese casi espejo mío, piel morena, cabello corto, ojos verdes... dos gotas de agua excepto por su cabello y sus ojos, ambos más oscuros que los míos.

—Tú no puedes estar aquí... —logré balbucear —debo estar demasiado ebrio para imaginarte, —hablaba con él a pesar de lo irracional del momento. Aioros en cambio sonreía, se arrodilló a su vez frente a mí y acercándome sus labios me besó lentamente empujándome hacia el otro extremo de la tina, colocándose entre mis piernas, deslizando sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Vine a darte un regalo, León, es mi última oportunidad, —fue toda su respuesta; trémulo entre sus brazos apenas podía acertar a moverme, sin pensarlo dos veces hundí mi boca en su cuello, sentí como latía la sangre en sus venas, el agua me golpeaba los hombros y la nuca mientras me aferraba a él y buscaba sentir más profundamente su contacto.

Pero Aioros no podía estar en mi templo. Estaba muerto. Yo debía alucinar, alucinar sus besos, su cuerpo tibio de sol, sus manos fuertes tocándome, sus labios descubriéndome puntos que ni siquiera me conocía. Y aunque estuviese con vida, yo debía estar ciego al estar así con un traidor a la orden, un traidor a la hermandad, un traidor… un traidor…

Lo empujé.

—¡Que Hades cargue contigo! —qué más podía decirle, cómo podía detenerlo. Él clavó en mí la misma mirada de siempre, cálida, tranquilizadora. Yo no quería que me tranquilizaran. ¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí, en mi templo? ¿Bajó qué artes de _Nyx_ había logrado cruzar de regreso el Estigia? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? —¿Por qué hasta ahora, Aioros?—, era lo mínimo que podía responderme.

—Ahora es cuando más me necesitas, Aioria, han sido muchos años de mantener una herida enconada… y ya no puedes con ella. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Te he visto, enjaulado en un pasado imposible, deseando lo que no podrá ser ni en este mundo ni en el otro, ni con la bendición de Afrodita…

¿Qué hacía? ¿Leía mi mente? ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de mis anhelos más sórdidos? Seguro recordaba esa noche mejor que yo, la noche que me corrió de su cama… esa noche llovía. ¿Qué me proponía? ¿A qué quería llegar con sus besos?

Irracional, todo era tan irracional…

—Maldito seas, no te atrevas a darme lecciones de moral ahora, —lo interrumpí intentando un puñetazo que él vio venir y que detuvo con su mano húmeda, le dirigí una mirada amenazante —ya estoy demasiado viejo para ellas, puedes quedártelas todas pues a su pesar… —forcejee aún intentando pegarle —has venido a mí… estando muerto… eres un sueño… no estás aquí… nunca estuviste aquí y algún día lograré borrar tu recuerdo traicionero, —me obligué a decir, pero estaba demasiado consciente de haber sentido su latido contra mis labios.

—Te consumes en un odio vano, no te deja vivir tranquilo… —apretó mi puño hasta hacerme daño, pronto oiría crujir los huesos y sin embargo me negaba a demostrar dolor. —Para estar muerto aún puedo lastimarte demasiado, lo sé… —el muy cabrón bromeaba conmigo mientras efectivamente estaba por destrozarme el puño.

Me solté violentamente empujándolo, el agua nos salpicaba por completo y nos cubría por la mitad. Sus palabras me invitaban a dañarle, a herirlo como hacia con Milo, a escocerle la piel y las entrañas, a desgarrarlo para devorarlo. Ese hombre frente a mí era un desconocido, y despertaba el instinto del león. No podía ser mi hermano, él jamás se habría metido en mi baño, mucho menos se habría valido del deseo para tocarme y jamás… jamás volvería de la muerte.

—¿Odio? ¿Qué puedes saber tú de odiar, Aioros? ¿A quién odiaste mientras estuviste vivo? ¿Quién te traicionó como hiciste conmigo? ¿Te abandonó alguien alguna vez? ¿Te dejaron a tu suerte, sin palabras, sin explicaciones? ¿Se marcharon a mitad de la noche dejándote a merced de tus enemigos? ¿Acaso alguien de tu sangre hizo estallar en pedazos todos los valores que compartían? —le arrojé en tropel todas las preguntas como un arma automática, subiendo el tono con cada una hasta que casi estaba gritando, sin poder detenerme, enfureciéndome al recuerdo de todas mis experiencias a costa de su traición a nuestra amadísima orden.

—No vengas a mí con tus conocimientos burdos sobre el odio y el amor, —ironicé feliz de ver el rictus de dolor en los labios carnosos de mi supuesto hermano. —Nada hay ya que me puedas enseñar… todo lo aprendí por tus malditos errores… —culminé mirándole a los ojos y leyendo culpa brutal en ellos, curioso, ahora hasta las alucinaciones parecían querer enmendarse. —Ya puedes irte.

¿Ofendido? No, no creo que se haya ofendido, antes bien, parecía ya esperarse mi andanada de reproches, lo cual no quiere decir que fuese inmune a ellos. Lo vi en sus ojos, en la tensión de sus puños cerrados, en la curvatura de su espalda y en los músculos tensos de su nuca. Todo él delataba frustración, yo podía olerla junto con la culpa, pero Aioros moriría antes que perder su característica templanza.

Silencio de su parte, no tenía respuestas que ofrecerme, estaba derrotado de antemano. No me interesó saber cuál era su propósito al presentarse así, me importaba que se marchara de la misma forma intempestiva como llegó. Por eso decidí abandonarlo en mi templo y huir, sí está vez me iría yo primero para no verlo más. Llevaba demasiado tiempo tratando de evadirme de su presencia y de sus recuerdos como para venir a sufrirlos ahora. Invertía demasiadas horas al año odiándolo por abandonarme, por entregarme…

Por entregarme…

Salía de la tina cuando sentí su mano en mi brazo deteniéndome, borrando de un plumazo mis pensamientos, evitándome marchar. —No puedo contestarte esas preguntas… —respondió, parecía sufrir en demasía, pero escuchar su negativa me enfureció aún más, creí haber agotado sus argumentos, ja, craso error. —…en su momento obtendrás tus respuestas, aunque no vendrán de mí, tendrás que saberlas por otros.

Otros… nuevamente otros… a otros… me entregó a otros… y me negaba respuestas… después de… después de…

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —rugí soltándome de su agarre como si éste fuera de fuego, mi primer instinto fue echarme hacia atrás y encender mi cosmos agresivamente creando una barrera; claro, necesitaba poner distancia entre ambos, me ardía en el orgullo saber que fue entre sus brazos, apenas unos instantes atrás, donde sentí paz por una vez en diez largos años. —Nunca vuelvas a tocarme. ¿Crees que puedes venir y presentarte ante mí como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Sin darme una maldita explicación? Eres un traidor inmundo y un asesino, —me traicionaste, quise decir.

No lo hice.

Imperturbable, Aioros se acercó hacia mí, empapado, silencioso, la mirada profunda e intensa, las gotas de agua delineando su esplendida desnudez, la tristeza infinita de sus rasgos contrastando con la sensualidad grave de su boca. Era cuestión zanjada, yo lo había deseado con malsana morbosidad en mi adolescencia hasta convertirlo en mi único anhelo… el que no se realizaría jamás.

Fue la determinación en su mirada lo que más me molestó cuando encendió su cosmos y penetró en el círculo de energía que yo había creado para mantenerle a raya. No se daría por vencido en su empeño.

Por supuesto, yo tampoco lo haría.

—No he venido a darte explicaciones, —confesó con pasmosa sinceridad, cada paso suyo nos acercaba más; su aura dorada invadía, abrasaba mi propia cosmoenergía, ya estaba tan cerca de mí que podía ver brillar en su cuerpo las seis estrellas de su constelación sagrada y, negro cual pez, tatuado sobre las costillas, pectoral y clavícula, el arco del cazador y pasando por su brazo hasta llegar a la muñeca la flecha, el símbolo de sagitario…

—Vine a cumplir mi promesa… y a hacer que cumplas las tuyas, aunque no te pueda ofrecer ninguna respuesta… aún.

Las señas estaban presentes con pasmosa claridad, de tan claras me cegaban de rabia. Nadie además de él podría tener ambos, la constelación impregnada en su cuerpo y el tatuaje de su casa, era mi hermano… sin lugar a dudas, pero… pero no podía estar aquí salvo que su muerte hubiese sido otro engaño, en cuyo caso, yo mismo me encargaría de convertir ese engaño en realidad.

—No te acerques más, —ordené tajante temblando de furia, no sería tan fácil, antes tendría que sufrir; pagaría su traición en mis manos. Convoqué la constelación del león, _Regulus_, _Denebola_ y _Algieba_, se encendieron como pequeñas llamas sobre mi piel, a nuestro alrededor se formó una violenta corriente de aire. Moriría… Aioros moriría por haberme engañado, por haberme entregado a nuestros enemigos…—Si te mato ahora… si me deshago de ti, ganaré el respeto que tu comportamiento me negó, habré entregado al traidor que volvió nuestro nombre un anatema en el Santuario.

Sin embargo, él no escuchó mi amenaza. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, tocó con sus dedos mi rostro, su piel tibia me hizo estremecer un breve instante donde me sentí pleno otra vez. Y yo… yo sin poder evitarlo también cumplí lo advertido. El león estelar brilló en mi puño. Fue un solo golpe, uno en el plexo solar desnudo de mi hermano, uno que pudo haberlo reventado y que lo mandó directamente al otro extremo del baño.

¿Levantarse? No, no lo hizo, su cuerpo laxo quedó recargado contra la pared, un hilillo de sangre le escurría por la comisura de los labios mientras yo temblaba violentamente, mirándole estupefacto durante varios minutos. Los más penosos de mi vida sin duda alguna, una lágrima solitaria descendió por mi mejilla. Había matado a mi hermano y ahora la duda y la certeza, el querer saber y el negarme toda posibilidad de conocimiento propugnaban como un tornado doble en mi cabeza.

Todo había acabado sin una sola respuesta. Yo lo había eliminado… yo… yo… yo fui más que él, fui más grande que Aioros… fui mejor que él… yo…

Atravesé el baño hasta alcanzarlo, de rodillas ante su cuerpo inerte apretaba mis trepidantes puños, negándome a llorarle una sola lágrima más, reviviendo tantos recuerdos compartidos, evitando tocarle, mirándole sin mirar. Todas las reminiscencias funestas del pasado giraron en mi mente sin control, como único fondo tenían la piel canela de mi hermano… su rostro hermoso manchado de sangre.

Dejando libre el puro instinto de la bestia que duerme en mí, acerqué mi rostro al de él y olí su piel aún tibia, también probé su sangre, el sabor metálico reverberó en mi lengua, quemó mis entrañas, me hizo rugir… Rugí, un bramido rabioso salió de mis labios, mitad sollozo mitad maldición, era el grito de un animal herido de muerte… de un animal que nunca más conocería la paz… entonces el torrente de lágrimas brotó incontenible.

Volví a ser un niño pequeño, abandonado, ultrajado, traicionado… solo… me sentí solo… aterradoramente aislado, marcado por el destino… destinado a perderlo todo. No podría con las _Erinias__**[3]**_ persiguiéndome esta vez… mi vida entera se caía en pedazos…

—Aioros… —me abracé a su regazo, recargué el rostro en su pecho y aspiré su aroma, ese que sólo pertenecía a él, los sollozos me sacudían brutalmente, las lágrimas resbalaban por su abdomen perfecto. —Yo no quería… pero te fuiste… me dejaste… rompiste tu promesa… —susurraba en un murmullo desbordado.

Me aferraba a él porque ya no tenía escapatoria, todos habrían sentido la pelea en mi templo y pronto vendrían a averiguar… verían lo que yo no quise creer… verían… al león derrotado, Milo sería el primero, sin duda, y tras él llegaría el Patriarca y yo… yo podría limpiar mi nombre y… no… no lo haría.

—No puedo entregarte… ni muerto… no puedo… te odio… —apreté sus brazos y me acerqué a sus labios, los besé furioso, lamiendo la sangre que había manado de ellos, las lágrimas ardientes bañando mi rostro. —Tú… te llevaste mi alma… tú… no puedo entregarte… no puedo entregar a mi hermano… no…

Estaba tan tibio entre mis brazos… yo lo apretaba tan fuerte… me aferraba tanto a él… lo necesitaba tanto…

—Te abandoné… —su imperceptible susurro me sobresaltó y me obligó a mirar su rostro: apenas entreabría los ojos y un rictus de dolor forzaba la comisura de sus labios… ¡estaba vivo!… se llevó una mano al pecho donde el golpe ya comenzaba a amoratarse. En mi interior sentí… No…, no supe que sentí… me quedé pasmado… enganchado a su cuerpo mientras él hablaba otra vez. —Rompí… rompí mi promesa… yo te lo daría todo… moriría por ti… Aioria… Te cuidaré siempre.

Guardé silencio… no atinaba a decirle nada; yo no había sido mejor, también rompí mi promesa… había llorado entonces y ahora otra vez lloraba a pesar de conocer su debilidad por mis lágrimas.

Limpió mi rostro con sus dedos delicadamente y se llevó mis lágrimas a sus labios, sonrió apenas y me estrechó más aunque eso le causara incomodidad. —Vine… a cumplirla… —cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respiró hondo varias veces, bajo mis músculos sentía como su cuerpo parecía volver a moverse con lentitud como si volviese a la vida una vez más, como si el dolor experimentado importase cada vez menos.

Aioros… él estaba muerto y vivo junto a mí y sólo Hades sabía por qué artes había logrado semejante milagro. Después de diez años volvía a sentir su presencia poderosa, fuerte, generosa, responsable, cálida… nuevamente me sentí completo y la soledad desapareció… por otra parte, estaba agotado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? —extenuado me refugié en sus brazos, resistiéndome a no poseer una respuesta aunque sabía no la obtendría de él; aspiré nuevamente su aroma, escudriñé su cuello, él no se movió, permitió mi cercanía como nunca antes; no estaba interpretando sus señales, no lo estaba seduciendo, sólo me dejaba llevar… y él no oponía resistencia alguna, me dejaba hacer, me dejaba reconocerlo.—Sólo tengo hasta el amanecer, Aioria… no durará más… —su voz había bajado de tono, no quise escuchar qué pasaría al alba… lo besé, besé esa boca entreabierta y nuevamente probé el metálico sabor de la sangre, sentí sus manos en mi nuca, sus dedos enredados en mis cabellos, su aliento en mi cuello, su cuerpo… el mío… ambos respondiendo imperiosamente a pesar del agotamiento.

El instinto me dictaba tocarlo, tomarlo, hacerlo mío… lo empujé hasta el suelo sujetándolo con mis piernas, presionando su cadera, vibrando al ritmo de su deseo… del mío inclemente… recorrí con mi boca su vientre, su tórax… su ronca voz gimiendo resonaba entre los muros de mármol. No tenía mucho tiempo más, el alba se acercaba y él se iría… El león en mí despertaba, aspiraba el aroma de su sudor, lo memorizaba, su sabor me enloquecía y también sus reacciones placenteras, la firmeza de su sexo… esperé muchos años por él… lo tenía para mí… sin reservas… sin saber cómo… con la certeza de que no lo olvidaría nunca.

—Entonces… hagamos que dure para siempre, —respondí jadeando, por toda respuesta él sonrió y me atrajo hacia sus labios.

—Para siempre… —su mano se deslizó sobre mi rostro y su lengua invadió mi boca, me supe perdido de inmediato, el sabor de su saliva, la destreza de sus manos, la susurrante delicia de sus labios recorriéndome… la pericia de sus dedos me arrancó suspiros de placer… y apenas estaba comenzado… Aioros levantó la mirada y en sus ojos vi la chispa depredadora del cazador: me había dejado jugar con él… experimentar… caer en su trampa… y cuando me tuvo tendido recuperó el control. A su lado me sentí tan niño, fanfarrón e inexperto, capaz de gemir por sus caricias, dispuesto a retorcerme para obtener más de él… caí irremediablemente en el juego…

El juego era muy simple: él no me daría tregua hasta que yo pidiera más…

Y, envuelto en un torbellino de salvaje anhelo, pedí más…

* * *

Con los ojos cerrados, pletórico, abandonado al sopor del éxtasis, aferrado a sus hombros, mis sentidos me alertaron del tiempo que se acababa. Los rayos de Apolo pronto deslumbrarían con su belleza y yo lo perdería con el primer rayo del alba irremediablemente… sin saber siquiera por qué. Aioros mismo pareció notarlo también pues apenas recuperaba el aliento cuando se separó un breve instante de mis labios dejándome con el instinto a flor de piel.

Clavó su mirada en la mía y sonrió…

—Debes… debes prometerme una cosa más… —sus jadeos entrecortados lo delataban, me necesitaba tanto como yo a él. Un escalofrío me recorrió al verme reflejado en sus pupilas verdes, él sufrió un doloroso espasmo que lo llevó a estrecharme con brutalidad. —Prométeme… que no llorarás nunca más…y que… pase lo que pase… harás lo que sea necesario… yo te cuidaré… te lo prometo…

¿Qué clase de promesa era esa? ¿Hacer lo que fuera necesario? ¿Con respecto a qué? No entendía ni un carajo…

—No… no me pidas algo así… no sin explicarte a qué te refieres… —con la frustración de verlo sufrir, mi último deseo en ese momento era involucrarme con una promesa sin límites.

—Cuando suceda estaré frente a ti… siempre… —sonrió en un intento por ocultar el dolor que evidentemente lo atenazaba sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. —Moriría por ti…

—No quiero que mueras… —las palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta, había tanto… necesitaba entender… pero no podía… por qué… Un mísero reflejo de sol se coló por la estancia a través de la ventana, una violenta convulsión sacudió a mi hermano.

—¡Promételo!... —rogó más con su mirada que con su voz.

Aioros estaba agonizando… estaba… aún no era tiempo… aún no… aún estábamos tan cerca… ¡Maldita sea!… ¡Maldita sea!... Todo había terminado, no quería verlo sufrir.

—¡Lo prometo!

Sonrió, elevó su cosmos a manera de saludo ante el alba que se colaba ya a través de todas los intersticios del templo. Aioros le daba la bienvenida al final incorporándose, como si quisiera morir de pie, con mi aroma impregnado al suyo. En su mano se formó una flecha destilada de energía y oro puro, sólida, brillante… yo no estaba alucinando… me la tendió, el tacto era poderoso y tibio, enfriándose de la fragua de su cosmoenergía.

—Es el momento, Aioria… de hacer lo necesario… —tomó mi mano con la flecha en ella y la colocó sobre su estómago, la delicada piel aún enrojecida por el éxtasis sangró de inmediato. —Ayúdame… antes de que amanezca… no me iré, me quedaré contigo… no temas.

—No… —por supuesto no quería, no podía, no lo haría… —¡No! No puedes pedirme esto… —traté de aligerar la presión en su cuerpo, pero su agarre tenía toda la firmeza que me faltaba. Mi hermano no decía nada, me miraba solamente, me avasallaba con su espera, apretaba los dientes fuertemente y su mano mi muñeca, la quemaba de hecho, era obvio que estaba sufriendo… sin embargo esperaba paciente a que lo liberara… si el amanecer llegaba… si el amanecer llegaba…

—¿Cómo lo sabré? —pregunté confundido, la intensidad de la luz de Apolo creció y una serie de convulsiones recorrieron ese cuerpo tan amado; arrodillado frente a él, sentí su dolor en carne viva, busqué su boca y hundí la flecha sin piedad… la muñeca donde me aferraba su mano ardía pero no derramé una sola lágrima, como lo había prometido.

* * *

Una mirada intensa, recalcitrante, me hizo despertar sobresaltado en mi cama. Me enredé con las sábanas cuando traté de levantarme, tropecé torpemente de camino al baño. Ignoraba a mi rubio visitante, desechaba deliberadamente que lo asesino de su mirada me había despertado. Tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrar algo… lo que fuera… algo que me indicara en verdad estuvo ahí conmigo…

Algo además del escozor…

Algo que fuera sólo de él, tangible…

Todo estaba en perfecto orden en el templo y Milo me seguía los pasos cada vez más cabreado, él era así, tan generoso con sus emociones, no se reservaba nada.

—Pasa del medio día, pequeño león… ¿te han follado hasta dejarte agotado? —ironizaba el muy cabrón… pero sí, justo así me sentía… follado y agotado.

Me dejé caer en el piso, estaba seguro que había sido ahí… recargué mi espalda contra la superficie helada del pilón de mármol, ese había sido el exacto lugar, a un costado… apreté mi frente y tiré de mis cabellos ante la mirada turquesa que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

Había sido un sueño, uno muy vívido… uno que… joder, eso no tranquilizaba a nadie en lo absoluto… sólo un sueño… ¿y la sensación de bienestar?

—Vete, no puedo verte ahora… —no quería compartir nada con nadie… por supuesto eso desató su furia, eso y algo más que yo no había notado… aún.

—¿No puedes verme ahora, maldita _pornai_? ¡_Kinaídos_ de mierda! —vociferó con su peculiar acento de las islas. —Te va bien la marca… —tiró de mi brazo y me puso la muñeca izquierda ante mis ojos, la misma que Aioros había quemado en ese último momento, —deja que alguien más lo vea para que vuelvan a joderte la existencia… y a mí por añadidura… pero te juro Aioria… que un día…

Soltó una retahíla interminable de maldiciones mientras abandonaba mi templo, las vociferó hasta que al final dejé de escucharlas; yo apenas podía creer lo que veía ante mis ojos, recién hecha pero perfectamente cerrada, sonrosada la piel nueva, lucía una escarcificación impecable, el símbolo más básico de su casa: el arco y la flecha grabadas para siempre como un recordatorio de mi promesa.

_Tú has muerto y yo he llorado.  
Y te quiero como siempre  
y te quiero como nunca._

* * *

[1] La _timé_ o ámbito de poder de Afrodita Urania se refiere a las relaciones homosexuales.

[2] _Diké:_ justicia.

[3] Erinias: hijas de la sangre derramada por Urano al ser castrado, son las deidades encargadas de vengar la sangre derramada mediante la persecución, la venganza y el aniquilamiento.


End file.
